Lets the Games Begin
by LoveNicoandLeo
Summary: Percy, Nico,Jason, and Thaila are sent to 74th Hunger Games and ordered to protect Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark but once in the arena they start to spilt up and ultimately lose control of what their trying to Accomplish.
1. Starts with a Quest

Percy POV

Have you ever noticed that when you're happy the gods always have a way to ruin it? Well, this is a story about an intersecting quest. It was early summer and, Nico & me were sword playing, somehow he got better than me over winter break: "Dude! How you do that. I was in full center."

"You have to be quick Percy that something I'm really go at it."

" Well yes, you are" Chiron said coming in the arena. "That's why I have a quest for both of you".

"Why? I don't feel like finding Aphrodite's hairbrush today" I said annoyed.

"It's not for Aphrodite, it's for all the gods, you two and Thaila, will be taken to Panem the "future America". But, as we heard their person whose supposed to save Panem from the capital and start the revolution is on the wrong track we need her to be able to fight and in the arena there are going to be Greek monster, she can't handle. You will be taken to the year of the 74th Hunger Games."

"So… What would we have to do?"

"You will go in the Hunger Games and to protect Katniss Everdeen and since there's only one person who gets out you will transport by Nico's shadow travel, once it ends or right before".

"I guess I accept, how about you Nico?"

"I guess, not like we have anything else to do during this summer".

"When's Thaila gonna be here?"

"She'll be transported to the same district as Nico, which is district 3. Make sure you are a tribute and Percy you're going to district 4.


	2. District 3 reaping

Nico POV

I got transported right in the middle of a huge crowd. I saw thousands and I mean thousands of people with glasses and suspenders. Geeky. Then, I saw Thaila, she was the same as always, scary looking. I walked up to her and poked her, so she knew I was there.

Once she turned around we dicussed the quests meaning and what were supposed to do.

"Just volunteer and we'll be in"

"Ok and Nico are you sure Percy's going to do the same thing?"

"Yes Thaila ,come on the reaping's starting".

We walked in together but seprated into our respected group. Then, a hilarious looking who was dressed in some kind of cupcake costume came in. I wanted to laugh but there were sectrity everywhere. And that was before she started talking. She started talking about… well I wasn't listening until she talked about the tributes. Finally, she said lady's first and said "Bailee Lime" before anything else happened Thaila raised her hand and she volunteered. (Wow she's fast). She walked all the way to the stage in her smirk that always meant "I win!" She said her name and they moved on to the boys. This time she said "Dylan Thomas" and I raised my hand and volunteered. While I walked to the stage, I wondered if they guessed we were cousins since Thaila and me look a lot alike except our eyes. But, that was stupid. I said my name and the Capitol Lady took us in some building. After we confessed we were orphans and we were our only family. We went to the train.


	3. District 4 reaping

Percy POV

I was a little nervous but, once I saw everyone around me, I relaxed. All I need is to volunteer and I'll see Nico and Thaila again.

I walked in the yard were the reaping was taking place and waited until someone with scales all over herself came in, if my dad was here he would have taken that as a total offense. She said a lot of things that confused me and finally said" Ladies first" and picked some piece of paper and said "Shelly Duranty", no one volunteered so the girl went to the stage. "Now, the boys…(she opened another paper and read) Finn Creaun." But ,before the cameras turned to where he was. I raised my hand and I volunteered in tribute.

I walked to the stage, said my name, and went inside a building. I needed to hear if THaila and Nico got it, if not I'm totally screwed.

But, to find that out I have to get on the train. Hopefully no monster will stop me.


	4. The Tributes

Thaila POV

Lady Artemis told me something that really surprised " You are able to date in this world". I didn't care until 2hours ago for some reason, once Nico tapped me on the back and I saw his beautiful black eyes, I totally fell for him. Now we were on a train waiting to go to a place that may get us killed, it's kind of depressing. But, now where waiting for one of our mentors to finish some invention, so we made conversation why'll we waited. :

"So, did Chiron tell you any important info" I asked Nico.

"Well, he said to keep our powers a secret and we have protect a girl named Katniss Everdeen. You?"

"Nothing really important, Artemis told me I can date in this world, though I don't think it's important were only going to be here for like 2 weeks, right?

"Well, yeah but that's big news, maybe she thought it would help with allies or when people are flirting with you, you wouldn't punch them in there face, that would make it really hard for Allies to trust us."

"Are you too going to be allies?" A man with brown skin with strangely cool glasses walked in.

"Ya, were cousins, so were going to take care of each other, are you our mentor? Nico asked like he was unimpressed.

But, clearly the man ignored the sound of Nico's voice and said " Yes, im beetee, one of youre mentors, I came to show you the reaping clips."

I sighed and said " Thank Gods, we've been dieing to see the tributes."

He pressed a button and it started to play the reaping videos. District 1 was blonde girl named Glimmer and a boy named Marvel ( im good with names). District 2's tribute looked strong and creepy and had amazing weird names. Cato and Clove. Then again, who names there kid Zeus or Artemis or even Percy. Then we went on the screen , I had to say we looked pretty scary, since Nico and me look a lot alike except our eyes. Then District 4, I was SO happy Percy understood the quest because he usually doesn't without Nico or Annabeth. I nudged Nico (and I honestly think it was so strong), but he fell out of the chair.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Nico, I didn't mean it" I gave him my hand and pulled him up.

I lost track until the video got to District 12, were the person were supposed to protect went on , she volunteered for what looked like her sister she was around 12 years ago, if she was in the game, I would hate to say this but she would die … unless she's a demigod, but still. The guy tribute named Peeta made me teary eyed, he reminded me to much like Jason. I wonder what will happen in the arena.

**Don't be mad but I'm a TOTAL Peeta Lover and Thalico Lover 2 !**

**Check out Honolulu-Fanfiction !**


	5. The Tributes 2

Percy's POV

I was having the time of my life , swimming everyday, eating gobbet food, and hanging out with one of my mentor's, Finnick. He told me strategizes that will help with using swords and tridents. We even sword played, I won, I miss winning sword fights since now a days Nico always beats me. He told me about his game and how he is the youngest person to win the Hunger Games. As I said I was having the time of my life.

But, the girl tribute from district 4 wasn't having a good time. Apparently, I was spending to much time with one of our mentors and she thought I was sucking word LOSER.

I found out Thaila and Nico were tributes when we were finally at the capitol and was in the hotel eating Lobster.

Finnick was comforting Annie ( another mentor ) about a dream she had. While Mags was showing me and Shelly how to make a good fish hook, but being a son of Posidon I already know how to make one. When the same person with scales all over her came in and told us we were about to see the tributes.

District 1 were all glam, a girl with blonde hair that reminded me of Annabeth. District 2 they looked intimatating. Then came Thaila and Nico if I didn't know there fatal flaws I would be totally scared, Thaila had here " I won" smirk on that can scared a hellhound and Nico, is well Nico, he always looks scary. Then I went on I would have to say I looked pretty scary to but then I realized the cameras made Thaila, Nico, and me look a lot alike.

Shit.

I didn't pay much attention until I saw a certain blonde volunteer in district 9. And, no I don't mean Annabeth. I mean Mr. Jason Grace, son of zeus and tribute for District 9 in the 74th Hunger Games. I guess step 1 in the quest is complete. Now for Step 2.


	6. Meeting Katniss and Peeta

Nico POV

One thing I don't get is dressing "Fancy" as what the capitol people call it but, I'd like to call it project runway rejects. I was forced to ditch my skull belt for suspenders, but it was all worth it to see Percy in a full fish costume, I even took a picture and sent it to his dad. Once I saw his reply I laughed so much and was surprised to see Jason join in with my laughs.

Though it didn't last long because one of Percy's mentors's told us we all had to go to the chariots.

The rest of day was a blur all I remember is laughing at Percy, getting looks by other tributes, and for some fire A LOT of fire.

THE NEXT DAY

Thaila and me were getting confused; now that the "opening event" was done were supposed to train for the games. Why don't we just go in the arena and finish our quest without waiting, but no we have to "train".

After a huge argument about it, I was shoved into an elevator by Thaila and told to suck it up. Once the elevator open we started looking for Jason and Percy.

While trying to find Jason and Percy, I caught someone staring; I turned around and saw a girl around 16 with brown hair and grey eyes, Katniss. I knew it, though I didn't pay any attention after Percy. I had a feeling it was her. I gave her a friendly smile and walked to where Thaila was.

Thaila was at some kind swordplay place talking to Percy and Jason. I guess she was telling them she could beat them any day. She probably could because whenever I go against Percy I always win. But Thaila…maybe more than even I could handle. Then again, I have a skeleton army, and she only has lightning.

I went up to them, and we talked about the quest and what we were going to do.

We decided to talk to Katniss after lunch, Percy was going to go up to Katniss and try to have a conversation, and then Jason will come up and talk to her. While Thaila and I fish out the competition.

After, we were ready with our plan. I started to the sword fighting station; I am ready to see what these district kids are made of.

Percy POV

My conversation with Katniss wasn't going go at first, Katniss seemed super tense and not easy to be friends with, the other district 12 tribute was exactly opposite. Peeta was fun to be around and helped me start a conversation with Katniss, then Jason came and they did I'm looking in a mirror thing. I totally forgot I'm not supposed to act like I knew Jason for a while, only Nico and Thaila could, but they didn't seem to care.

Peeta wasn't the suspicion type, but Katniss was so he asked questions for her like: Why we volunteered? Were we scared? What's our favorite cake flavor?

I answered truthfully…sort of. I said they guy I volunteered for was a close friend and I couldn't let him die. I said, I was a little scared and my favorite cake flavor is blue berry.

Jason said that the guy who he volunteered for was his foster brother and he also didn't want to see him die. He said he wanted not to be scared but was. And his favorite cake flavor is vanilla.

After some jokes about being in the games, Jason said we should probably start training, and went to search for Thaila and Nico.

When we found them Nico was in a sword fight against Thaila. Everyone was watching because they were in a heated battle and looked like they were about to kill each other, did they get into another fight? I thought to myself about that concept. It's not like if I went against Nico or Thaila I would win, I would probably be down in 30 seconds and they'll win.

When I was thinking to myself, Nico got Thaila down by doing a time across lunge and was able to surprised thaila enough to get his sword across her neck and win.

I watched everyone's shocked faces, even the people from district 2 were to shocked to say anything, and I thought to myself that it was good, people knew they were fighters.

Now it was Jason and my time to show everyone we were fighters, we walked to the platform and told Thaila and Nico how awesome they were and got down to business.

I broke out my riptide and Jason broke out his gladius and we started, I ducked his first strike and did a triple step turn strike, he dodged it by doing a flip over my body and to the other side of me. I was shocked he wasn't allowed to use his powers, what the hell. Let's get started.

After 5 minutes of sword fighting I was getting tired, how did he have this much energy? When I wasn't looking he went behind me and but his sword around my neck. Wow, no wonder I always lose to Nico, I get tired easily when I don't have water to energize me.

Though I lost and Jason won we both got the same shocked faces as Thaila and Nico.

Nico and Thaila were now talking to Katniss and I think I even saw Katniss laugh, Nico had that effect around girls, he can make anything seem funny. But I never thought it he was that good to make Katniss laugh. Wow, I wonder what's going to happen in 4 days if Katniss and peeta will accept to being our allies or go against us and betray us like Luke did. If they do accept being our allies' will they let us protect them without figuring out we came to this dimension just for us to protect them. And if we tell them will they still let us protect them?


	7. The observation

Katniss POV

I was shocked Thaila, Nico, Percy, and Jason are amazing fighters how will I ever be able to go against them? And if I want you go against them? They are nice I guess and Peeta is having a bromance with Jason, also Nico is hilarious. I don't know about Thaila or Percy I guess I wasn't paying much attention to them but they seem loyal.

What would happen if Peeta and I ask them to be allies? If they say yes then we will be able to survive, if not and the careers get them as allies Peeta and me are going to be dead. I should ask him about this.

"Peeta"

"Yeah"

"Remember what Haymitch said about allies."

"Yeah" he wasn't making it easy to tell him, I think we should get more allies.

"Are you thinking of…having some?

He looked dumbstruck at me "I thought we were going to be allies"

I reassured him " We are but… you know more."

"Well if you have to know right now, I was going to ask Jason, Nico, Percy, and Thaila. They are good fighters and cool friends, why?"

"I was actually liking the same thing,…. but it seems kind of weird that they act like there best friends even though they just met yesterday and all of them look alike except Jason who still has the same eyes as Thaila, also, Thaila and Nico both admitted they were cousins. And-"

"Katniss that's insane, yes they look alike, but there all from different districts. And even if they are related what do you think they'll do? It doesn't matter if they look alike, you and Gale look alike and you aren't related. Stop being suspicions, over similarities"

"Yeah you're probably right"

" Come on Effie's gonna kill us if were late to dinner, not literally."


	8. Winning

Thaila POV

I do not express defeat or success but an annoying quality of Nico's is to express winning. Apparently beating me was worth eating a huge chocolate cake in front of me. Uhhuh I hate it when Nico eats to much sugar, he gets super crazy.

He started getting super jumpy and saying really weird jokes. Yes they made everyone laugh, but that isn't the point, he was starting to annoy me so I punched him in the stomach. That shut him up.

As Nico went to the nurse, I had to go to my mentor and straighten everything out by saying, he cant eat a lot of sugar and punching or kicking him is the thing I have to do, to get him back to normal.

Though Beetee didn't seem pleased he let me go to room. The room was weird I've never been in a room with so much electronics, something Leo and Annabeth would love. But I sat on the huge bed and I found a bobby pin. I picked it up and it magically turned to a pouch with drachmas. Wow! Did not think that would happen.

I found and note and it said: _Thaila this is for the arena so you can contact Percy or Nico or Jason, remember to give them some.- from Chiron_

I put the note back in the pouch and fell asleep with it in my arms.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up with someone putting water on me, now if I was Percy, I would be happy but, I'm not Percy,so I my mentor a mean glare and watched as she slowly walked away.

Then I remembered about the pouch , I looked around and saw the bobby pin and put it in my hair.

After dressing and noticing im supposed to be in the training center. I ran to the elevator.

Since I was in a rush I accidentally ran into someone. He put a mad face and looked like he was about to kill me. That was until he noticied who I was.

He gave me his hand and pulled me and walked away without saying a word. These tributes must be dieing to win, by thinking everyone's the enemy.

I scanned the room to find the room to find Nico, Percy, and Jason to tell them about the note I got.

Unlucky for me all of them weren't together, Jason was with Peeta (His new Leo/ new best friend) and Percy and Nico were sparing while Katniss watched them. By the look of triumph on Nico's face I could tell he was going to win.

So, I walked to were they were to watch Nico and Percy's argument about who won.

Percy is a trained swordsman and is amazing at it, I bet he could even beat me but one thing I don't get is that he isn't a challenge to Nico, the guy was barely breaking a sweat, as for Percy was full of sweat in his face.

Once Nico won, Percy's had the funniest argument that had something to do with his hair not being straight enough to fight and Nico made him anyway.

Once I heard to argument I doubled up laughing so did Nico and Katniss because that was one of the stupidest things Percy, had ever said, and theres a lot of stupid things that go out of his mouth.


	9. Private Sessions

**This Chapter is them going to the private lessons**

Percy Pov

Only two more days and were all in the arena. I'm not that nervous but, people say I should. Katniss and Peeta are now our allies. But, it doesn't really leave us time to plan what were going to do. Since our today are the private lessons and tomorrow are the interviews.

I really don't understand the concept of the games, kill each other until one it left standing and that person becomes the victor.

It's a good thing that we have Nico to shadow travel us home. And just to make sure he can take all of us home, he shadow travel us back to camp half blood just to make sure we don't have to kill each other to stay alive.

But, I shouldn't think about our problems. I was just called to go in for the private lesson.

Thaila POV

I watched Percy go in and just hoped he remember not to us his powers. Because I'm pretty sure if the capitol saw his powers they will kill him on the spot, unlike me and Nico, Percy has this thing that never stops him from doing something amazingly stupid and totally out of the question.

Nico POV

Gods. I'm guessing I'm supposed to be nervous like Thaila is even though she's not admitting it, I know, by the way she's gripping her hands and shaking like a maniac. But, to be serious I think the idea of a private lesson is stupid, the whole Hunger Games Process is stupid. First, picking names out of jars to see who's going to die. Second, taking them to the Capitol to take them in an arena where they get killed. Third, once in the Capitol they don't take you in the arena until 5 days pass. Fourth, they put you in stupid costumes and make you ride chariots to the end of a random street while the capitol people scream you're name. Fifth, they let you train though it doesn't help because it takes months to use a weapon correctly (if you're a mortal). Sixth, they make you have allies, that may end up killing you. Seventh, they make you take a private lesson were in the end judge you from 1-12. Eighth, they make you go in front of the country and have a stupid interview about you're like and the next day they put you in a stupid arena. That is why I think the process is stupid.

I guess I was thinking for a while because the next thing I hear is my name so I stand up and walk towards the center. Ready to show everyone that I will always win and that every tribute is toast.

Thaila POV

Nico is an idiot. He just stood up and smiled at everyone and I could see that he didn't have any nervousness in his body. Theirs is something really wrong with that guy. I mean when someone is judging you're amazingness you have to be nervous you're not as good as you think you are.

Whatever

I need to think of my own dilemmas, I know I acted ok with Jason being on this quest. But, I realized I'm not ok, I'm his big sister and I'm supposed to protect him. But, it would be weird if I was trying to keep Jason more than Percy or Nico because Jason doesn't really look like me. But, if the capitol notices that I'm trying to keep Jason alive maybe they'll notice were related or that I'm love with him which also wouldn't be a good thing. Because the last thing I want is to kiss my brother on the lips while Percy and Nico laugh to themselves or at least try to keep it inside them.

Jason POV

I knew joining the quest might make Thaila kinda mad at me. Because the quest involved everyone except one person lives and that person was already picked. But, Nico could always shadow travel us out of the place.

Like when all the dying's happening, he can shadow travel us to an mcdonalds and we can wait till it stops. I'm totally serious; I'm totally going to recommend at to Nico. But, I guess I should start thinking what I should to at the private lessons. Nah… I'm going to wing it.

**Hey! Guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, I finished 7th grade yesterday. So there's a lot more updates coming up.**


	10. The Interviews

Thaila POV

I walked on the stage and sat in some weird chair and Caesar started asking me questions.

"So Thaila, what's you're plan for the games?"

"Well, Caesar I can't tell you all my secrets but I will say, my plan is fairly simple, eat, sleep, fight, and win."

"It seems that is a fairly simple plan. So Thaila are you a lone wolf or do you have a pack?"

"Wow, Caesar English please."

"Oh, sorry, are you going into the arena with no allies?"

"Well, I would be fine by myself but, I decided I would accept some people as my allies."

"Really who?"

"Caesar that's a stupid question, but I will answer it. I'm going in the arena with 5 allies one being my cousin."

"Ohh yes, Nico a very charming boy, 14 years old right?

"Yes, indeed."

" Answer this truthful, since Nico is you're only family how would you feel if he died in that arena?"

I thought about that question for a while if any of my family died from a mortal in the arena, I would be shocked and ready to get revenge by shooting lightning bolts and flying up to them and make sure they'll feel my wrath. I mourn differently than others.

"I would make sure I track down that person and make sure him or her feel my wrath for killing him."

"Good answer, so the last one, that I know everyone wants to know, how did you and you're cousin get a 12 for you're score."

"Well, I cant speak for my cousin or the other people who got 12's this year but I can just say if you want to get a good score you're going to have to go everything in there, to show you can fight with anything and that you may not even need a weapon to kill someone, thank you!"

"Well, you're welcome. EVERYONE THIS IS THAILA GRACE!" He took my hand and put it in the air as I watched all of Panem watch me."

Nico POV

Thaila did well in her interview, but one thing I didn't except was for some of the questions to be about me. I can only guess Caesar going to ask me questions that may concern her in my interview. That was one thing I'm having in my mind while I was walking to my chair where Caesar will interview me.

Once I sat down the questions started coming.

"So, Nico how is you're experience in the Capitol so far."

"It's a little overwhelming" I decided to lie about my past to bring more drama for some sort "since I've haven't watched the Hunger Games in a while, and now I'm kind of living it."

"Wait, you haven't watched the Hunger Games, that's the rules."

"Calm down Caesar, since I was a kid my family was really poor and we didn't have any access to any real electronics and once my mom died. Me and my sister found ourselves running away from humanity. So, once my sister died in a bombing I was sent to live with my uncle since the Capitol said my dad was unstable of taking care of me without my sister. So, since last year I haven't actually known why we were going to reaping's for."

"Well, Nico that's a tragic story." 

"Not really, it made my stronger than I was before."

"That's very brave and cunning for you to say that, let me ask, what happened when you lost you're sister."

"Well, Bianca, her name was Bianca, was once my only family, the only one who cared about me so when she died I found myself doing down an endless pit of despair. I started blaming a person who promised me, he would keep her safe while she was at the factories, but I realized after a fraction of time, that I was pushing people away, so I went to live with my Uncle and his family. And one day I heard the news with my cousin that they just somehow disappeared and we started trying to keep each other alive by thinking together. It's not that tragic when you think of it".

When I looked at the crowd, I could see that everyone was crying or at least giving me a pitiful look, Gods I hate it when people give me pity.

"Nico, that is very tragic, Umm I'm going to ask you the same question I asked with you're cousin. What would you do, if you found out that Thaila died in the arena?"

"Well, we've been surviving together for a while now so I wouldn't believe a stab in a spear would kill her, but I guess I would do the same thing Thaila would do and hunt those people down so they can feel all my anger."

"Are you usually an angry person?"

I laughed. In my head I would say I totally was but that was before I realized I was pushing people away. And once I stopped I became a very preppy person.

"Not at all, I only get mad when someone I love die and that's very unlikely."

Then finally the bell rang (the bell supposed to tell you when the interview is done).

"Well Nico, it seems our time it up but my deep condolences" we shook hands and he put up my right hand and said by name to all Panem.

Percy POV

Hearing the claps and screaming from the Capitol People weren't helping, at all. Finnick told me the interviews were important but I didn't think it will be this important, important enough to wear a suit.

I watched as Caesar Flickerman called Shelly up for her interview and I started to shatter at the idea that I was next.

I usually would wing it and start talking to Nico, Jason, or Thaila, but Nico and Thaila already finished their interview (and somehow made every single Capitol person to feel sorry of them) and Jason was talking to Peeta and Katniss.

I am bored and nervous at the same time; nervous because I'm pretty sure Caesar's not going to ask, what are your hobbies? What's you're favorite cookie flavor? , Or who are my friends back home?

He's probably going to ask, how do you have the score of 12, who are you're allies, and what's you're strategy for the games.

The thing is, I'm a terrible liar. If I would say I cut off every manikins body in the training center and that's why I got a 12 it would be ridiculous, also if I say who my allies were, that would mean I broke a promise not to tell until the arena, and if I said my strategy was to over flow the whole arena with water while Jason and Thaila carry our allies in the air they would think I was going mad.

I waited in silence until my name was called.

I walked towards Caesar making sure, I didn't show fear. I shook his hand and sat down on the chair the previous tributes were in.

"So Percy, How are you liking the Capitol?"

"It's fine, way different from what it looks like at home though."

"I see, but it comes to my attention that when you were reaped and some other's were to. It seemed very unusual, I mean 5 people volunteering is very unusual especially when the tribute's look alike."

"Where are you at Caesar? No offense to you but I don't think I have any complexion with a tall blonde, blue eyed male model, though I would take that as a complement."

"I wasn't talking about Jason I was talking about the tributes from district 3".

I really want to make fun of Caesar so I said "Ohh, that makes a little more sense. But you're idea that we look alike is fairly mean because you must believe that people who have the same black are magically siblings, they're not."

"I just said It was unusual, so… How did you get you're 12 score?"

"I just showed the way I use a trident and a sword to the gamemakers and apparently they liked what they saw."

"Indeed, it seemed we have no more time left." He took me hand and said "PERCY JACKSON".

Jason POV

I am offended. Caesar started getting suspicions about Nico, Thaila, and Percy looking a lot alike. But, he wasn't suspicions of me. Nico, Thaila, and Percy aren't even related, Thaila and me are but no I'm the male model person who doesn't look like anyone.

The interviews were getting on my impatient side. I started talking to Peeta to get that off.

"You're doing what?!"

"I'm going to tell the capitol I'm in love with Katniss."

"That's stupid were in the middle of the Hunger Games here, were not in the middle of some I love you TV show plus if you do that Katniss is going to kick you're ass."

"Maybe or maybe not, it'll help in the arena."

"How? do you think Haymitch is going to get you chocolate and a candle in the arena so you can have a date with Katniss, I mean I'll give you some place in the arena if you want that to happen but it may not end up well, I would know."

"Really how?"

"Well, not the only person who was in love once. The only way I could get her to hug me or for me to hug her was when she had hypothermia and we were stuck in a cave with my annoying best friend struggling to live. And then we suddenly got attacked my wolfs and barely made it out alive, so I don't think it's a good idea."

"Maybe. You should get ready you're up next."

Once he said those words, Caesar called my name. I started towards the stage, shook Caesar's hand and waited until he started asking questions.

"So Jason why did you volunteer?"

I thought about that for a minute if I said it was because I had to go on a quest to save Katniss Everdeen he would think I was a manic so I answered smoothly " I didn't want to see that person die"

"Why? Who is he?"

"He's know one, I just volunteered because it seemed that people were disappointed that he got picked so I volunteered to take his place in the games."

"It's not usual for someone to volunteer for know reason, then again you did get a 12 score tell me how did you do it?"

"Honestly Caesar, I have know idea, I just remember when I was waiting to be summoned I told himself that I was just going to wing it and see what happens."

"Well, that's very lucky of you"

"Ya, I guess that is"

"Are thinking of having any allies in the games?"

"I do have allies"

"Really who are they?"

"Well, that is a secret but don't worry Caesar you'll find out once the games start."

"You bet I will, now Jason do you have anyone special in you're life?"

"I do." 

"Really who?"

"This beautiful girl back in my district she's very special to me and every time I see her I fall more and more in love with her. She's one of a kind."

"Really, what's her name?"

"Piper, she's the love of my live" right when I said that I hear thousand of capitol people aww and giggle.

"Well, you're very romantic for a tough guy."

"Yeah, I like to think that to."

Since that was the end of the interview I stood up, shook Caesar's hand, and left.

When Peeta's doing his interview….

I couldn't believe it Peeta was really going to tell all of Panem he's in love with Katniss, and just to make sure I'm going to record his confusion.

Peeta POV

Caesar was waiting for an answer; I can't believe I actually was about to tell all of Panem I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen.

"Because she came here with me."

Once I said those words I saw and heard all of Panem's shock.

Jason POV

Yes! I got it on camera!

Nico POv

What did Peeta just say?

Percy POV

OH MY GODS! EPIC ROMANCE!

Thaila POV

Whoa.

Katniss POV

What did he just say?

Aphrodite POV

OMG! I love Everlark there even better that Thalico! Gods, I hate Gale!


	11. The Start of the Games

Thaila POV

I woke up with a snap. Today was the day everyone was waiting for, the part two of our quest was starting in about 2 hours.

I remembered to give Jason, Percy, and Nico the drachmas yesterday and was still left will about 30 of them.

I walked out of my room and met everyone in the dining place, I guess I didn't wake up as early as I thought I did.

I sat next to Nico who seemed in the mood for everything salty, who knows.

I started to wonder about how Peeta confested being in love with Katniss, I mean that is crazy. How could someone be in love with someone who they just met, then again they are from the same district maybe they knew each other before all this happened. Whatever.

I continued eating until beetee told us we should get ready, so when I started to go back to my room I grabbed Nico for a last talk about the games.

"So, if we get lost we go to the closet pond, got it"

"Ya thals, but there may not be any water."

"I'm pretty sure there be water, maybe not a lot but a least some."

"What if I don't find water?"

"Well you can always shadow travel, or Jason can fly to where you are, and you're probably going to be close Percy, he'll fly water."

"You're probably right and we have the drachmas to contact you. Are you going to be okay?"

"Are you really worrying about me?"

"You're right im being stupid, see you soon." Nico said walking towards his room.

2 hours later…

Nervous, the word that would describe me right now, some people may be feeling scared, ready, or maybe even eager. But I'm not, there's always something about quests that reminds me that we can die, especially if the quest has something to do with being stuck in an arena with people who want you're blood.

That's what was going through my mind while I was in the tellaporter( the thing that elevates me to where the games are going to be.

One more minute and I'll be fighting for my life, like I do everyday.

I was finally jolted my thoughts when I saw my surroundings, it was a basic foresty place that reminds me of the fields I usually go with the hunteress.

I felt my bow in my jacket and was ready to start fighting for my life, though for some reason the timer was going a lot slower than I wanted it to.

Finally, it counted down to five, I was ready to sprint to get all my allies.

"three, two, one" then the gun went off.

Let the games Begin

**sorry it's so short, I just wanted to have the start of the Games in a different Chapter than getting ready for it to start, don't worry i'll update soon !**


	12. The Start of the Games 2

Percy POV

Once the gun went off, I ran to Nico mostly because he was the closest to me but also because I have a feeling the careers want is blood more than anyone else's. Nico sort of punched the district 2's guy and I'm pretty sure that guy wants Nico dead now.

It didn't take that long to get to Nico but I stopped a little when I realized all of our allies were gone and it was just me and Nico, there probably in the woods but still, gone. I knew we said we'll meet at a lake or a pond but I can sense there's not a pond until many miles away.

As I got to Nico, we both knew we should get out if here, before they become those bodies that were on the floor. So, we ran into the forest, lucky for Nico and me, our swords are always with us even in a arena.

I took out my riptide while Nico summoned his stygian sword, just in case we have a surprise attack. But, after what seemed like hours we put our swords away and finally sat down because we both where tired and even though we both would deny it our feet hurt really bad.

"So, Percy did you remember to bring drachmas?"

Oops, I totally forgot about that, gods Nico's going to kill me.

"Umm… I forgot." Nico sighed.

"I knew you were going to forget, I guess we have to live off the few drachmas Thals gave me, but before we contact them we should sleep. Do you think we should take turns sleeping or just you know not guard?"

"Were both tired, why don't we just fall asleep." I said sitting down on the forest floor, patting down on a spot right next to me.

"You're an idiot, if we sleep down here than it will be easier for a career to kill us, we have to go up." He said pointing up.

I looked up and saw the biggest tree I've ever seen, and I've seen Thaila's tree. I can't go up in that thing that's in Zeus territory, I feel better on the ground then up there.

I guess I showed in my expression that I hate his idea of going up that tree because he said " Don't worry remember the you know who's sent us here and I'm pretty sure they still need our help, climbing and sleeping on the tree will be the safest."

"Why can't you summon you're skeleton army and tell them to guard us?"

"Because that takes energy I'm tired so come on." He said and before I could protest he took my hand and started jragging me up the tree.

Once we finally got to the top of the tree, my hair was full of pine leaves and branches (don't ask).

I guess Nico was tired so he literally fell asleep in my arms (even though it was sunset) probably because we where just sitting on a branch for more than 5 minutes doing nothing so it doesn't startle me. It never really makes me uncomfortable, it's nice seeing Nico peacefully sleeping. So, I ruffle his hair and start to fall asleep.

My last thought for that day was the quest finally begun and I was ready to fight.

Let the Games Begin.

_Demigod Districts_

Percy- District 4

Nico- District 12

Thaila- District 5

Jason- District 5

Piper- District 1

Leo- District 2

Reyna- District 2

Frank-Districr 10

Grover- District 11

Hazel- District 12

Annabeth- District 3

Katie- District 11

**Sorry, it's a little short but next will be bigger, I swear**


	13. Missing

Thalia POV

"Where in hell are Percy and Nico!" I yelled once we got to a resting stop.

I looked at everyone for an answer but they were turned around towards the cornucopia.

"I think they never were following us Thals" Jason says turning his face towards me.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I yelled angrily.

I am pissed first the idiots ( Percy and Nico ) aren't here and it was kind of my job to protect everyone and second, Jason didn't tell me they weren't following us. Now the idiots are either dead or doing something stupid that will get them killed, also why haven't they iris messaged us?

I mean if they messaged us, Jason and me could find a way to explain everything to Katniss and Peeta. But they didn't and now I'm starting to get worried.

"I'm sorry Thals, it was in my mind when we were already far away."

I took a deep breath; if I was going to have any chance of finding them I'm going to need a plan. Uhhh, where's Annabeth when you need her?

"We should take a rest, me and Jason will take a the first watch and we'll wake you guys up in a few hours for ours." I said towards Katniss and Peeta.

They seemed pretty hesitant but Jason calmed them down and said " It's ok, I promise I'll protect you if Thaila goes mad" he said jokily in the end.

Finally they agreed and they started to climb a tree to sleep in.

Once Jason and me were alone, I asked, " Do you think they still have the drachmas?"

" Not a lot, if I know anything about Percy he probably lost them or forgot them, they're probably leaving off Nico's drachmas."

"OH MY GODS! We can't spend this whole quest trying to find the stupidest demigods in the world! We'll die!"

"Thalia you're going to wake the others, I know what you're thinking if we can't find Nico we can't get home, and if he dies we'll have to fight or even sacrifice ourselves."

"Who knew our life's lie in the middle of Nico di Angelo's hands?"

"I knew, just give me a drachma and we'll contact them, it's almost sun fall and there won't be any light for us to contact will them until morning." Jason says taking his hand out.

Once I gave him the drachmas, Jason said " Percy Jackson, Panem, The 74th Hunger Games Arena."

I seriously doubted that it'll work because it seemed like total insanity for it to actually work here.

And to my confusion it actually worked.

I looked at the Iris Message and saw Percy and Nico sleeping, it was cute. I know it probably wasn't either of there reaction of it but they seemed so good together.

"Do you think we should wake them up and tell them to come here?" I asked Jason.

"No, we'll call in the morning because I'm pretty sure there tired. There's no way they'll just fall asleep in that position if they weren't super tired."

"Maybe you're right," I said swiping the Iris message. "Do you think if you'll be able to find the boys by flying around and looking at tree's?"

"Maybe but we already know their alive and they'll see tomorrow but we need to eat first."

Just when he said that I started feeling hungry, GODS.

"I should go hunt and meet you back here in 3o minutes," I said turning away but Jason caught my wrist.

"Thalia we'll go together"

No

"Jason you can't you have to guard the others, plus I don't need you're help, you will stick out like a sore thumb and I can take care of myself, you're not my big brother."

"But I'm you're brother and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jason I won't I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thalia, there's no way I'm going to let you go by yourself, at least wake to morning and go with Katniss, while me and Peeta try to find the guys."

I knew there was nothing to change his mind so I took his hand of my wrist and sat down next to a tree and watched the stars.

"Thalia don't worry everything's going to be fine the quest will end up a total success and we'll back home soon, everything is going perfectly" Jason says sitting next to me trying to comfort me.

"You're right" I say resting my head on his shoulder and starting to see the Capitol Signal with the memoral of the kids who have died today.

Let the Games Begin

**Please Review**

**Hey y'all sorry it took 4ever, i'm getting better though.**


	14. Meeting the Team

**I actually used the real Hunger Games Book to see what happens next. So this Chapter isn't has exciting as the next one.**

Percy POV

I woke up with the sound of a canon.

It was still dark outside, so I could see a light flicker of fire a couple miles away, the careers probably killed the person who made the fire.

I looked around and took in my surroundings; all I see are trees and Nico.

I took a closer look at Nico because he seemed to be more entertaining then trees. Nico's hair was slightly wet for some reason . . . I probably drooled on him, Nico's probably gonna scream at me later about that, but whatever.

Just when I was starting to fall asleep, I started hearing footsteps. Good thing we were high up and were camouflaging into the shadows.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave, where we were resting the careers are probably going to hear us and kill us." I heard a voice that reminded me of Peeta's voice.

And sure enough it was the whole group, Thalia, Jason, Peeta, and Katniss. (How did they get here?)

"The careers are to busy with the girl with fire a couple miles ago, it will at least take them 20 minutes to get over here and by that time we'll be hiding or closer to the cornucopia." I'm pretty sure was Thalia's voice said.

"Then what about the others? You know, Nico and Percy, how are we going to find them?" I heard Katniss say.

"If I know anything about Percy or at any mater, any district 4 kid there going to be at a lake most of the time since that's were all there power is. So tomorrow Jason and Peeta will go back to the lake and try to find Percy while you and me go hunting. We should hide and find shelter before the careers come looking for more fights." Thaila said, starting to climb a tree, two trees away.

Katniss follows her then Peeta and when know one was looking Jason flies to the top.

You know if I wasn't so sleepy I could just tell them I was there but I rather sleep feeling Nico's warm embrace, and soon I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

The next Day

"Perseus Jackson!"

I woke up instantly, looking at my surrounding, everything was mostly the same but it was light outside and Nico was giving me an annoyed look, while I felt like someone was glaring at me behind my back.

I groaned, still tired and said "What!"

Once I said those words, I got zapped with lightning, not cool, to whoever did that.

"Why didn't you tell me you where here?"

"I was sleeping, duh."

"Sure, you were. At least it saves time trying to find you and idiot 2."

"Hey! Thalia, I have feelings I'm not an idiot!"

"Then, why didn't you follow us out of the cornucopia?"

"I was kind of busy getting materials, I'm sorry, for trying to be prepared."

"You idiot, you're never supposed to get stuff, just being in the cornucopia is a bloodbath, you just have enough time to get the most valuable thing and then run, that's what everyone else did."

"Well, did you guys get a blanket or burn medicine?"

"Nico, were in a arena that has nothing to do with fire or volcano's, we don't need burn medicine, and ok we may need a blanket but not burn medicine, whatever since we don't need to find you guys anymore, Jason, Peeta, and Percy go get water from the closet pond, while Nico, Thaila, and Katniss go hunting, be safe." Thalia said like I was a little kid.

I shook my head and started to climb down the tree I was on.

Once I got down Jason, Peeta, and me started trying to find the closes pond.

My 4th of July present to you guys!( it's still the 4th of July where I am, LA)

Let the Games Begin

**Hey guys, sorry again for not updating in a while, i'm just busy with Allstar and Summer Night lights pratice and summer school so I simpily forgot about posting, and suffer a case of Writer's Block but it's coming back. As always please Review.**


	15. Problems about Happy Meals

Thalia POV

Splitting up was probably a good idea, seeing as Peeta, Jason, and Percy always manage to make a lot of noise, even without trying to. It seemed only right that Katniss, Nico, and me went hunting.

Katniss seemed to be great with a bow and arrow and knew what to do while hunting for prey, I guess it seems normal to her since she probably had to hunt for her family.

Nico of course always seemed to be quiet and blending into the shadows so it easy for him to go unnoticed and able to surprise anything that comes his way.

Me of course being a huntress of Artemis have the same characteristics except of course blending into the shadows and such…

That's why when 30 minutes have gone by we had enough food to last for a whole week.

"I'm going to get some chicken." Nico says totally out of the blue, while Katniss picked up at rabbit she just caught.

"Where are you supposed to get chicken from, were in an arena?" Katniss asks Nico.

Nico is being insane.

"There must be chicken somewhere here, plus I don't eat rabbits remember Hazel and me promised to stop eating them, once we saw that huge bunny save our lives."

Oh gods, I thought he got over that.

During the Giant War, Hazel and Nico where being cornered by telekinesis, for some reason they both didn't have their swords, so they couldn't kill them. And while they were being cornered a huge bunny came and started to throw rock at the telekinesis and gave Nico and Hazel just enough time to escape.

"Hazel's a close friend of Nico's." I told Katniss trying to make stuff up so she wouldn't get suspicions about anything from the past. " Neeks I can promise you that there are no chickens here, so suck it up and eat a rabbit or not eat at all."

"We'll see about that" Nico mumbles walking farther in the woods "I'll meet you back at the lake, with chicken, don't wait up."

"Nico, you can't go there you'll die" Katniss says.

"I have a sword."Nico mumbles and disappears into the dark woods.

"Well I guess we'll meet him back at the lake."

"Aren't you worried he'll die?" Katniss asked amazed by me letting him go in the woods by himself.

"Nico's been a loner for most of his life, and he likes it like that, and if he wants to do something by himself, he can. I'm not his mom, I'm his cousin and yes I would be worried if this was his first time, doing this but it isn't, there are a lot of scarier places in this world then a arena."

"And you're positive enough that Nico will come back unharmed."

"Maybe not unharmed, but he'll come back, and plus everything is fixable."

It was half an hour until we heard anything. But when we did, I felt a rush of panic.

A branch broke.

I raised my bow waiting for someone to get out of their hiding spot and strike, Katniss did the same .

Everything was too quiet and once someone came out it was know one other than . . .

**(I dare you to guess who it is)**

Nico POV

The line for McDonalds was taking forever, by this time I thought I would have been back in the arena while licking my ice cream or eating my chicken nuggets while watching everyone look at me in disbelief.

" Can I take you're order?"

"Finally can I have the happy meal with fries instead of apples and a mcflurry (you have to change it up sometimes)?"

"Sure, what toy do you want, we are featuring Harry Potter collectables."

"Sure, which one's do you have?"

"We have Harry, Hermonie, Ron, Dumbledore, Luna, Drac-"

"YOU HAVE DRACCO! OH MY GODS! YES!"

"I guess you want it here." She says giving me a harry one. This girl was a fucking idiot.

"THIS IS HARRY NOT DRACCO! GIVE ME DRACCO!"

"Isn't that Dracco?"

I hold up the doll starting to get angry "THIS IS HARRY, HOW COULD YOU NOT NO WHO DRACCO IS? HE'S LIKE THE SECOND BIGGEST VILLIAN IN THE SERIES AFTER HE WHO SHOULD NOT BE NAMED! YOU DON"T GO AROUND TOWN SAYING RON IS HERMIONE!"

"Sir I'm sorry is this him?" She says holding up a Luna doll, This girl is killing me, I mean they could s somewhat familiar but Dracco is a guy and Luna is girl. But I take it anyway seeing as that Luna is a rare collectable.

"Thanks" I said walking away with my happy meal and Mcflurry in my hands.

I'm not ready to got back to the arena yet, because I totally forgot what air contioning feels like, so I sit down and eat my food in piece without Percy trying to eat my food, or without Annabeth telling me it's unhealthy to be eating McDonalds regularly.

**Sorry about The whole Harry Potter thing, I haven't even read the books ...yet. I just wanted Nico to go all fanboy about something. **

**Also the whole thing we Thalia and Katniss, who do you think is there, and how will they escape from getting killed : )**

**Oops sorry : ( **

** actually :) **

**( you should be suspicsions) Review as always, oh and please read my other stories :)**


	16. Their Plans about Peeta with Water Wars

Katniss POV

Rue. I lowered my bow and nudged Thalia to do the same; we both knew that Rue wasn't a threat.

But before anyone could say anything, we heard another voice, we did a silent conversation to each other and we quickly started climbing a tree so whoever or whatever had made that sound couldn't harm us.

About 2o feet in the air, I started to realize that the careers where were we were and were sitting down.

"Who do we have left?"

"Doesn't mater, if we pick right, we can kill everyone, by just trying get another person."

"Then who are we going to take"?

"The guy from district 12, his allies are the strongest in the arena and they'll go looking for him, that will be the easiest ways to kill all of them."

"Will we kill him once we get him."

"No, we can watch his agony when he see's the love of his life die."

"Attention hog, we should go back to the cornucopia."

As I hug the tree that's carrying my weight a million things go in my head, they were going to try to capture Peeta. And yes, right now Peeta and me have a rather difficult relationship but I still care about him and I defiantly don't want to see him dead.

I slowly go down the tree, thinking about there idiotic planlf

"Rue, if you want to stay with us, you can, I bet it's hard to survive my yourself, Percy, Jason, Nico, and Peeta are waiting for us at the lake" Thalia addresses to Rue.

Rue gives a small nod and smile.

"Good we should go back to the boys wouldn't want them to get worried."

Jason POV

I know it was stupid but I'm not someone who says know to a challenge, especially when Percy is assuming he's going to win.

So there we were three teenage guys playing a splashing contest in a huge lake even though I knew the son of Posedion would win.

"Ha Ha, you can never beat me!" Percy screams addressing to Peeta and me, when a huge wave hit our faces and which started us to fall make in the cold water but before Percy could make another comment, a huge wave splashed onto his face, of course he was fine but he was kind of shocked because that wave came out of nowhere.

"You guys are real idiots" Nico says coming out of the shadows carrying a happy meal box and some kind of doll in his hand.

"Where are Katniss and Thalia?" Peeta asks.

Oh yeah where are they?

"Probably coming back here, I left when I realized I didn't want eat rabbit, and went hunting to find something I could eat."

"Is that supposed to explain why you have a box in you're hand? How did you find that in the arena?"

"It was a gift, now get up you never know if the careers are planning a attack."

And just on scheldule we hear screaming, and the sound of canons.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, Gods I've been getting worse not better at updating. Whatever, please review and next update will be a lot more intersecting**

**:)**

:)


	17. Water Wars and Climbing Trees

Jason POV

Percy admittedly came out of the water managing to get out without any problems what so ever . . . but didn't manage to stop a wave from hitting Nico, making him drop his ice cream and happy meal and becoming soaking wet.

"Perseus Jackson, I'm going to kill you!" Nico yells and starts to run after Percy who probably saw it coming, so he made a running start towards where the screams came from.

"Nev-! Oww gods that hurts!" Percy screams holding his arm.

"You're so easy Percy" Thalia says smirking, coming out of the woods surrounding the lake with Katniss, "So, Katniss and me were wondering if Rue can join our alliance?"

"Sure, but . . . where is she?" Percy says slowly recovering from the shock wave Thalia gave him.

"She right here" Katniss says, turning to her side, "We already lost her Thalia."

"Don't worry, she'll turn up" Percy butting into their conversation. "But before we look for her we should probably go to were I heard screaming, I think someone's injured or something." Percy continues, walking to where we heard the screaming.

"No need, it was us, why'll trying to get back fireballs erupted were we were, everywhere. So we ran all the way here" Thalia saying it like it's an everyday thing.

"And while hunting we found some important info, they're going to try to kill us by capturing one of us, knowing we would try to rescue them, which means we have to stay together at all times, no more splitting up or going alone to find chicken." Katniss says seriously.

"I found it and was just about to eat it until water boy splashed water all over me" Nico says irritated.

"I said sorry, ok! It's better than not apologizing."

"You didn't apologize" Nico said unimpressed, crossing his arms.

"Then I'm sorry" Percy says tired, probably of Nico being angry at him, it was getting old.

"

You're the worst best friend ever." Nico sighs "At least come with me search this place plus I have to talk to you about something important." Nico says walking away from the lake and more towards the trees that are now burnt.

"You guys can't go! I just said the careers are out to get us, we need to stick together." Katniss yells back at them.

"Katniss don't worry it'll only take a while plus do you really think we can't defend ourselves." Percy smirked walking towards where Nico was.

Now, I don't know what happened when the were talking, but after what felt like hours and everyone was just chilling not knowing what to do. And when they finally came out, Percy was smiling widely and Nico who was now dry was blushing furiously.

I was just about to ask what the hell happened until I heard a shout, I turned to find the careers.

And without any hesitation I yelled "Climb the trees."

Luckily the careers are slow, I was even able to manipulate the mist to give us 20 extra seconds and by that time I already grabbed Nico and Peeta and was already dragging them up a tree already half way up, there was no way I was going to let them die.

Thalia POV

Now I'm thankful Jason's here, he give us just enough time to scramble out of the open air and start climbing a tree, thankfully Katniss, fast at climbing trees so when the careers started getting sane Katniss and me were already sitting on the top of the trees looking at Jason who was dragging Nico and Peeta up a tree and watching Percy sit on a tree branch looking mad that Jason grabbed Nico away from him.

That was before the careers started shooting badly aimed arrows toward us.

" Maybe you should throw the sword, at least you'll have a better shot of hurting us" Katniss suggested.

I laughed, I guess Katniss isn't that bad.

**Question#1: What is you're fave ship ever?**

**Hey guys you may be wondering what the heck is going on with Nico and Percy, well you'll have to wait to find out ! PLease review, I really didn't like this chap that much : (**

**But keep in mind i'm a Percico shipper and i love it when i get to write about them dating, but you shouldn't worry about them, I honestly was in a shipping mood and am 75% sure that I don't want a lot of romance in this fanfic, so you're welcome for people who don't like Percico but I will NEVER put Percy with Annabeth so you not get you're hopes up, sorry**

** :' (**

**- LoveNicoandLeo**


End file.
